Love Story for Kagami Taiga
by ATMKyuubiFox
Summary: Hanya perjuangan Kagami Taiga yang PDKT dengan my OC yang sangat polos dan tidak peka.. *credits : beberapa ada parody dari anime romance lain (Chapter 5 udah diperbaiki GAESS)
1. Chapter 1

_**Judul : Love Story of Kagami TaigaChapter : 1**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Mungkin fict ini akan sering berganti sudut pandang setiap chapternya :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Menurut ramalan cuaca, harusnya hari ini tidak hujan.._

Itu yang dibatinkan oleh Akira Mizuki sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap gumpalan awan berwarna kelabu yang memenuhi langit sehingga terlihat suram, ditambah lagi rintikan kecil yang mulai turun yang kelama-lamaan menjadi banyak memukul permukaan tanah tanpa belas kasih.

Gadis bersurai coklat terang panjang itu memandang datar apa yang ada di depannya seraya mengenggam erat tas sekolahnya, mencoba pasrah karena hujan membuatnya harus pulang telat dan menunggu sendirian di SMA Seirin sampai bosan.

Mata Mizuki tertutup perlahan dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Oh Mizuki, apa kau tidak membawa payung?"

Mata Mizuki terbuka melirik ke sampingnya yang berdiri seorang lelaki yang tingginya 190 cm yang membuat Mizuki harus mendongak untuk menatap langsung wajahnya ( _kagami ini terlalu tinggi membuat kyuu sirik ajha/abaikan :'v_ )

Dia adalah Kagami Taiga, teman sekelas Mizuki. Mizuki tidak terlalu paham pemuda disampingnya ini karena memang belum pernah bicara dengannya. Kagami hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa bicara begitupula dengan Mizuki yang masih bingung dengan Kagami yang tumben-tumbennya mengajak Mizuki bicara. Sok akrab banget Kagami sama Mizuki, _kyuu benci cwok sok akrab :V *oy_

"Akan kupinjamkan.." seru Kagami seraya memberikan payung yang digenggamnya pada Mizuki yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, Mizuki mengambil payung yang Kagami berikan dan menatap payung yang sudah beralih digenggamannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Kagami mengangkat tasnya tepat di atas kepalanya, "Aku akan lari saja.." serunya.

"Tapi—" Mizuki tersentak begitu melihat Kagami yang langsung berlari membelah hujan dan jalanan yang becek tanpa takut basah sedikitpun.

Belum setengah berlari menuju gerbang Kagami sudah terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, sungguh bakagami itu bodoh .-. *oy

Dan alhasil, Mizuki yang merasa tidak enak, jadi memayungi kagami dan dirinya bersama. Mereka jadi pulang bareng. Mizuki hanya diam saja selama perjalanan merasa canggung dengan Kagami yang juga terdiam sambil melihat jalan raya yang terguyur basahnya hujan, Mizuki tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kagami mencoba menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya atas kejadian yang bikin malu tadi.

Tapi karena Mizuki kelewat polos jadi dia ngertinya Kagami malu kalau pulang bareng dengannya, dan akan dijadikan bahan gosip. Oh Mizuki peka dong sama perasaaan Kagami dikit ajha :')

"Maaf ya.. Pulang bareng cewek itu pasti memalukan, bukan?" seru Mizuki dengan nada kecewa, aduh ini Mizuki ga peka bener.

"Ng—nggak juga!" seru kagami sedikit keras karena rasa gugup yang meraja rela dihatinya, "Jika bersamamu, ngga masalah.." lanjutnya menahan wajah memerahnya karena sekarang ini dia sedang diajak bicara oleh gadis yang disukainya membuat perutnya seperti diisi oleh taman bunga plus kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Mizuki memiringkan kepalanya heran, dan masih menatap Kagami dengan wajah polosnya atau lebih tepat disebut tidak peka sih.

Jadi kalau Kagami-kun jalan bersamaku, dia tidak khawatir kalau ada rumor tersebar?kalau begitu, syukurlah.. batin Mizuki yang sedikit menampakkan senyum tipis.

Mizuki akhirnya tersadar bahwa bahu Kagami basah karena tetesan air hujan yang meluncur dari payung, itu membuat Mizuki merasa semakin tak enak pada Kagami karena memakai payungnya.

"Bahumu kehujanan.." seru Mizuki menghentikan jalannya.

"Tidak usah memikirkan aku—" tanggap Kagami melambaikan tangannya sebagai sinyal bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu, mendekatlah.." saran Mizuki pada Kagami yang langsung tersentak kaget, tapi Kagami sedikit mendekat dengan wajah memerah.

Meski begitu, Mizuki tahu bahwa Kagami masih terkena hujan.

"Maaf, lebih dekat lagi.."

Lalu Mizuki merangkul bahu Kagami yang membuat Kagami semakin blushing bukan main, tentu saja semua orang pasti merasa malu jika disentuh oleh orang disukai 'kan? Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Kagami.

"A—Apa kamu tidak merasa malu, Mizuki? Jika melakukan ini bersama cowok?"

"Tidak juga, tidak ada yang melihat sih"

Sambil tetap merangkul bahu Kagami, mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Kagami yang masih menahan malu mencoba bertanya sebagai kode kerasnya pada Mizuki.

"Ta—Tapi, bagaimana jika cowok yang kamu suka sampai melihat kita?"

"Nggak ada cowok yang kusuka, sih" jawab Mizuki jujur.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya yang awalnya melihat wajah Mizuki, mendengar jawaban Mizuki membuatnya sangat senang. Karena dengan begitu, artinya dia masih ada kesempatan mendekati sang pujaan hati. Lagi-lagi perutnya terisi taman bunga beserta kupu-kupu yang beterbangan, tanpa sadar Kagami tersenyum sendiri seperti orang mabok.

"Kenapa Kagami-kun tersenyum begitu?" tanya Mizuki.

"Ah! Nggak! Bukan apa-apa kok.." jawab Kagami gugup yang sifat bodohnya keluar.

"Aku tidak begitu paham mengenai percintaan" seru Mizuki dengan wajah datar atau lebih tepat disebut tidak peka.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika ada cowok yang menembakmu?"

"Tidak ada orang yang mau"

"Ini hanya kemungkinan kok, jika cowok menembakmu?"

Mizuki sedikit bingung memilah jawaban yang akan diutarakannya pada Kagami, karena jujur saja Mizuki sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami hubungan yang seperti itu. Yang dia tahu hanya dorama yang dia tonton di TV, tapi dalam kehidupan nyata Mizuki sama sekali belum pernah mengalami hubungan yang disebut cinta itu. Jadi dia tidak begitu paham apa yang harus diperbuat.

Maka Mizuki menjawab..

"Kurasa aku akan menolaknya"

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat Kagami down seketika, hatinya terasa kratak walau dia belum mengutarakan perasaannya secara langsung pada Mizuki. Kagami merasa seperti sudah ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh Mizuki.

"Ke—kenapa?" tanya Kagami mencoba mengetahui alasannya.

"Habisnya, orang yang mau menembak cewek sepertiku pasti aneh. Aku kan tidak imut dan lagi aku suram"

Kagami mendengar Mizuki merendahkan diri seperti itu tersinggung, "I—itu tidak benar!"

Kagami tahu betul meski fisik Mizuki itu memang biasa saja tapi sifat Mizuki yang walau pendiam tapi terasa tulus, " Meski begitu, Mizuki selalu membantu saat ada yang bersih-bersih dan kamu selalu membersihkan akuarium, aku selalu memperhatikanmu.."

Dalam lubuk hati Kagami yang terdalam baginya sifat Mizuki yang seperti itu terasa elegan, kagami menyukai gadis elegan yang tulus seperti Mizuki. Karena terbawa suasana Kagami ingin menyatakan perasaannya saat ini juga, Kagami sudah tak dapat menahan rasa yang dia pendam saat ini juga..

"Aku tahu itu Mizuki, karena itu, aku—"

"Aku akan naik bus di sini" seru Mizuki datar sambil mengembalikan payung Kagami, Kagami hanya terdiam karena dia baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai halte bis tempat biasanya Mizuki menunggu bis untuk pulang.

Kagami hanya menunduk lesu dengan ketidakpekaan Mizuki.

Tak perlu menunggu lama bis yang ditunggu Mizuki telah tiba dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka, pintu bis terbuka secara otomatis. Sebelum memasuki bis Mizuki melihat Kagami yang masih menunduk lesu, Mizuki merasa bahwa Kagami ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting tadi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Kagami-kun katakan?"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak ada" seru Kagami tertawa canggung.

"Begitu?" tanya Mizuki meyakinkan, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa.." salam Mizuki langsung memasuki bis.

Kagami hanya terdiam menatap punggung Mizuki yang kian menjauh menaiki bis, disaat yang sama Mizuki juga memikirkan apa yang mereka tadi perbincangkan.

Percintaan ya.. kurasa aku takkan bisa melakukannya, Kagami-kun itu sangat baik, dia pasti populer.. batin Mizuki sambil menengok ke arah halte bis untuk memandang Kagami sekali lagi, begitu mesin bis menyala dan bis mulai berjalan Mizuki tersadar bahwa Kagami sudah tidak ada di sana.

Eh? Kemana dia?

Mizuki akhirnya tersadar bahwa dibelakangnya terdapat hawa keberadaan seseorang akhirnya berbalik dan menemukan bahwa orang itu adalah Kagami yang berdiri di belakangnya, Mizuki masih terkejut dengan itu dan menatap wajah Kagami secara langsung.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Aku tadi memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kurasa, aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang.."

Kagami terlihat sangat serius pada Mizuki, wajahnya terlihat meyakinkan. Dengan semua keberanian yang terkumpulkan Kagami pikir akan menyatakannya sekarang pada Mizuki. Mizuki balas menatap serius Kagami dengan matanya yang berwarna Kelabu yang terlihat berkilauan karena pencahayaan lampu di bis.

"A—aku..me—menyukaimu!" akhirnya kata yang ingin Kagami katakan terucap juga.

"Terima kasih" seru Mizuki dengan ekspresi datar lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal seraya berkata..

"Kagami-kun pasti ingin menghiburku, 'kan?"

"Eh?!" Kagami terkejut bukan main, pernyataannya malah disalah artikan sebagai ucapan semangat untuk menghibur, padahal dia sudah mengumpul seluruh keberaniannya untuk menembak cewek yang disukainya.

Mizuki menampakkan kebingungan, "Bukan ya?"

"Ah, anoo.." Mata Kagami bergerak gelisah tapi pada akhirnya karena Kagami juga bingung untuk menjelaskannya dan tidak ingin membuat Mizuki merasa tidak nyaman dengan pernyataannya akhirnya dia hanya meng-iya-kannya saja, "Benar.." lanjutnya dengan nada pasrah.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain sesampai di tiang pemberhentian bus, Kagami turun dari bis dengan lemasnya, "Kalau begitu, aku berhenti di sini.." kata Kagami sambil menuruni anak tangga pada bis.

"Oh? Sampai jumpa" salam Mizuki pada Kagami.

Setelah Kagami turun dari bis, Mizuki langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong dekat dengan jendela. Mizuki sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dibalik jendela transparan sebelahnya terdapat Kagami yang sedang terjatuh saking syoknya sambil hujan-hujanan. Namun Mizuki berpikir sejenak tentang kebaikan hati Kagami yang patut diberi balas budi baginya.

Kagami-kun itu sangat baik, ya.. Kapan-kapan, aku akan memberinya kue sebagai tanda terima kasih atas payungnya..

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Apaan dah nih fict? udah gitu mirip anime tsuredure children :'v gatau kenapa tangan gw gatel pen bikinnya.._**

 _ **vote and follow ya biar kyuu semangat :'v**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Judul : Love Story For Kagami Taiga_**

 ** _Chapter : 2_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dll_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan saya njay :v_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Selamat menikmati! ;)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Orang yang dapat jatah piket malah pulang.._

Gadis kecil bersurai coklat bernama lengkap Akira Mizuki sedang menatap tangga lantai dua dengan pandangan datar, sebelumnya teman piketnya bilang akan membersihkannya sementara Mizuki mendapat bagian membersihkan kelas. tapi saat Mizuki sedang beres-beres kelas dia mendapatkan _email_ bahwa temannya tidak bisa piket hari ini, alhasil bagian piket membersihkan tangga jadi belum terlaksanakan.

Dan itu cukup mengganggu Mizuki.

 _Ini gawat.._

"Mizuki?"

Mizuki berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu, ternyata itu adalah pemuda bersurai merah bergradasi hitam dengan pakaian jersey _basketball_ Seirin yang memanggilnya.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami adalah teman sekelas Mizuki yang memang akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa mereka sering bicara.

"Kau bersih-bersih sendirian lagi?" tanya Kagami menghampiri Mizuki lebih dekat lalu melihat ke bawah tangga yang berdebu karena sering dipijak kaki yang kotor, "Aku akan membantumu"

"Tapi—"

"Jika hanya sendirian pasti akan sulit, 'bukan?" serunya yang langsung berbalik, "Aku akan mengambil sapu dulu" lanjutnya yang berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengambil sapu.

Kagami menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengan berharap Mizuki tidak menyadari semburat merah yang menyebar di wajahnya, yah kalaupun Mizuki lihat juga percuma soalnya kan Mizuki cewek gak peka tingkat dewa. _Oh Kagami yang malang :'v_ * _abaikan_

 _Dia baik sekali, ya.._

Itu adalah suara hati Mizuki, dia menganggap Kagami sebagai pemuda yang baik. Padahal kan ya, Kagami juga baik ke Mizuki ada maunya, ada udang di balik batu. Sayangnya Mizuki kita yang polos atau lebih tepat disebut ga peka tak akan mengerti sebelum dijelaskan secara detail.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kagami membantu Mizuki bersih-bersih tangga, sebenarnya Kagami agak kesal dengan orang yang mendapat bagian piket ini karena memanfaatkan Mizuki yang polos atau lebih tepat disebut tidak peka untuk mengerjakannya, sementara dia pulang ke rumah dan malas-malasan.

Kemudian Kuroko yang baru keluar kelas melihat Kagami yang menyapu tangga bagian atas menuju lantai tiga. Kuroko sedikit heran, pasalnya hari ini bukan hari Kagami piket sesuai di jadwal.

"Eh? Kagami-kun, memang dapat tugas piket ya? Latihannya mau dimulai, lo" seru Kuroko memperingatkan Kagami supaya tidak telat untuk latihan basket mengingat turnamen yang akan datang, dan betapa mengerikannya _kantoku_ dan _senpai_ mereka jika datang telat.

"Oh Kuroko, aku akan segera menyusul"

"Ya"

Kemudian Kuroko yang menuruni tangga melirik Mizuki yang sedang menyapu, dan itu membuat Kuroko sedikit mengerti kenapa Kagami yang kayak begitu tumben banget mau nyapu tangga. Beruntung Kuroko itu cowok yang super baik, maka Kuroko akan cari alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keterlambatan Kagami pada teman-teman seklubnya.

Kuroko yang sangat setia kawan.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun, aku mengganggu kegiatan klubmu—"

"Nggak kok! Aku hanya ingin membantumu" Kagami yang langsung menyapu tangga lagi dengan gugup karena membuat sang pujaan hati mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi lain lagi dengan yang dipikirkan Mizuki—

 _Dia ingin membantuku sampai seperti itu? Apa dia memiliki penyakit gila kebersihan seperti Aoyama-kun?_

-yang malah mengira bahwa Kagami memiliki penyakit gila kebersihan seperti Aoyama dan Levi dari fandom sebelah.

"Apa Kagami-kun sering bersih-bersih?" tanya Mizuki yang penasaran bahwa Kagami memiliki penyakit gila kebersihan.

Kagami sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawabnya soalnya dia melakukan ini hanya agar bisa berPDKT saja bersama Mizuki, "Nggak juga, tapi karena hari ini—saat ada Mizuki aku.."

 _Memangnya ada apa denganku? Apa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Ataukah pekerjaanku kurang baik? Maaf, kalau pekerjaanku kurang bersih.._ batin Mizuki agak kesal tapi wajahnya masih menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Aku akan bekerja keras" Seru Mizuki datar yang aslinya kesal karena pekerjaannya dirasa kurang bersih oleh Kagami, walau sebenarnya bukan itu yang Kagami maksud.

"Eh, ya?" Kagami sedikit kebingungan karena sang pujaan hatinya berubah _mood_ , tapi karena Kagami juga bodoh dan tidak peka dia malah mengira Mizuki menyadari perasaannya.

 _Apa dia menyadari perasaanku?_ Batin Kagami yakin yang membuat wajahnya bersemu merah kembali, padahal Kagami hanya GR saja.

" _Anoo—_ ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh lo! Tapi maaf kalau Mizuki merasa tidak nyaman" Kagami salah tingkah sendiri, bahkan dia lupa untuk menyapu.

"Nggak kok, maaf ya karena aku tidak menyadarinya" Mizuki datar sambil tetap menyapu tanpa adanya hambatan sedikitpun, "Terus Kagami-kun aku harus apa sekarang?"

Kagami yang masih GR, malah jadi bingung sendiri sambil tersenyum canggung dan tangannya berkeringat dingin tetap memegang erat gagang sapu untuk meluapkan rasa senangnya karena mengira Mizuki menyadari perasaannya.

"Eh, yang harus dilakukan ya? !Apa ya?!"

"hmm, tidak usah memikirkanku—Kagami-kun membantuku karena Kagami-kun sadar akan diriku, 'kan?" seru Mizuki menatap langsung mata Kagami.

Kagami yang tak tahan ditatap seperti itu membuang muka, "Aku memang penasaran dengan Mizuki sih—"

 _Sudah kuduga.._ batin Mizuki sambil memijat keningnya merasa pusing karena Kagami mengkhawatirkan pekerjaannya yang kurang bersih, padahal bukan itu yang dimaksud Kagami.

Dengan penuh keyakinan Mizuki mendongak menatap Kagami yang berada di atas tangga karena saat ini posisi Mizuki berada dibawah ujung tangga, "Maaf Kagami-kun, aku tidak pernah mempelajari hal ini"

"Aku juga belum pernah mempelajari ini" jawab cepat Kagami yang masih diliputi rasa keyakinan bahwa perasaannya sudah tersampaikan, "Selain itu, Mizuki, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mizuki membuang muka dari Kagami karena saat ini entah kenapa untuk mengatakan alasannya itu membuat Mizuki malu sampai wajahnya memerah, "Aku—"

Kagami mendengar baik-baik apa yang akan dikatakan Mizuki,

"—ingin menjadi lebih baik" lanjut Mizuki dan Kagami masih belum mengerti.

"Lebih baik? Maksudnya?"

"Begini, agar semuanya tampak lebih cantik—" Mizuki semakin membuang muka dari Kagami karena wajahnya sangat merah merasa sangat malu untuk menatap Kagami.

Kagami sedikit heran pada Mizuki karena menurutnya sekarang ini Mizuki sudah cukup cantik, lalu kenapa?

"Kupikir, Mizuki yang sekarang sudah terlihat cantik!" Kagami sedikit keras mengatakanya, karena itu memang benar adanya.

Mizuki beralih menatap Kagami walau matanya bergerak gelisah karena penyakit malu yang masih membekas, "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Mizuki yang tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi guna menutupi semburat merah yang muncul.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku—" seru Kagami yang ingin menyatakan rasa dihatinya pada Mizuki, "—ah nggak, kurasa ini terlalu cepat" dan tidak jadi.

"Eh?" celoteh Mizuki yang masih tidak peka.

Kagami menggenggam sapu ditangannya dengan erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan luapan emosi yang mungkin akan menimbulkan jarak emosi antara dirinya dan Mizuki.

"Perlahan saja, aku akan menunggumu!" Kagami menatap serius Mizuki bahkan saking seriusnya semburat merah yang terus-menerus menghinggapinya sirna begitu saja, Mizuki juga sampai terbengong melihat Kagami yang terlihat begitu serius.

 _Jangan-jangan, ini soal kecepatan bersih-bersihnya?_ Dan itulah yang dipikirkan Mizuki yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Kagami. Dan Mizuki malah jadi tersinggung dengan itu, tapi juga senang karena Kagami mau sabar menunggunya.

"Maaf Kagami-kun, aku memang terlalu lama" tanggap Mizuki mengerat pegangannya pada sapu, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak benar, kok! Aku memang terlalu terburu-buru. Jadi saat kau tahu isi hatiku, itu saja sudah membuatku senang. Lain kali, Aku ingin tahu isi hatimu—"

" _Arigatou_ Kagami-kun" selak Mizuki yang menatap Kagami dengan tersenyum lembut bagaikan malaikat yang membuat Kagami sedikit terpesona.

Kagami kembali mencoba mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Mizuki, "Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin—" Kagami hampir tidak bernafas untuk sedetik demi mendengar kelanjutannya.

"—untuk bersih-bersih"

" _Are_?" Kagami cengo.

"Ini memang masalah yang sulit dipahami, Kagami-kun itu memang orang yang baik ya.." Jelas Mizuki masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

" _Matte_ , memang apa yang kita bicarakan tadi?"

Mizuki yang bingung kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, "Ini—tentang bersih-bersih, 'kan?"

Kagami terdiam memproses jawaban yang diutarakan Mizuki, sampai akhirnya Kagami tersadar dari proses _loading_ nya.

"Benar, itu benar!" seru Kagami tertawa canggung dan menunjukkan sapunya, "bersih-bersih, 'kan? ahahahahahaha"

Mizuki hanya memperhatikan Kagami yang tertawa canggung itu bingung, rupanya Mizuki memang harus lebih bekerja keras untuk kebersihan agar Kagami tidak kecewa seperti sekarang. Kagami sangat peduli kebersihan, dia memang orang yang sangat baik. Tanpa sadar, Mizuki tersenyum tipis dengan hal itu. Dan Kagami yang sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa Mizuki yang belum peka terhadap perasaannya.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 ** _Vote and comment ;) and review ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Judul : Love Story for Kagami Taiga_**

 ** _Chapter : 3_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dll_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan OC saya njay :v_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Selamat menikmati! ;)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kesan pertama kali Kagami mendengar nama Akira Mizuki, dia pikir bahwa orang itu pasti sosok cowok songong yang suka sotoy ke orang. Sebenarnya hari pertama masuk orang bernama Akira Mizuki ini tidak masuk selama seminggu karena dirawat di rumah sakit perihal _Demam Berdarah_ , dan itu membuat banyak orang di kelas penasaran akan sosoknya. Terutama Kagami karena Mizuki adalah orang yang harusnya duduk di sebelahnya.

Tapi ternyata dia bukan seperti yang Kagami bayangkan rupanya dia perempuan berwajah datar yang sangat membosankan, dan itu adalah kesan kedua Kagami begitu melihat orangnya berdiri di depan kelas memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan Kagami punya firasat bahwa perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya pasti sama mengganggunya dengan pria _baby blue_ transparan yang duduk di belakangnya.

.  
.

Dan sudah sebulan Kagami duduk di dekat Mizuki tanpa sekalipun berbicara, soalnya Kagami juga bingung mengajak perempuan pendiam untuk berbicara. Kenal juga nggak kan?

Dan hari ini dimana Kagami kelaparan saat jam istirahat karena saat dia kekantin tadi roti-roti sudah pada habis padahal dia sudah mengantri cukup lama, semua ini karena guru wali kelasnya menceramahi untuk fokus belajar karena nilainya yang anjlok semua, bukannya mengesampingkan kegiatan klub tapi tugas murid adalah fokus belajar katanya. Kagami udah gondok ditambah dia kelaparan makin gondok saja dia.

Kagami juga tak sempat membuat bekal karena telat berangkat tadi untuk latihan pagi klub basket, lalu karena Kagami bengong dengan wajah bodohnya dia menabrak seorang gadis dan membuat barang-barangnya jatuh berantakan.

"Oh, _warii_.." serunya yang merasa bersalah dan membantu mengambil barang-barang gadis tersebut, ternyata barang yang Kagami pungut adalah roti-roti kantin.

Kagami melihat _sandwich_ buah yang dia pegang dengan menahan lapar, "Kamu mau?" seru suara perempuan mengintrupsi, Kagami beralih menatap perempuan yang ternyata adalah Mizuki.

"Ng—nggak.." seru Kagami menyerahkan _sandwich_ itu pada Mizuki, tapi perutnya yang keroncongan berkata lain. Kagami sungguh malu, perutnya sungguh jahat mempermalukannya pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa Kagami-kun belum makan?" tanya Mizuki dengan wajah polos.

"Aku hanya tidak kebagian roti di kantin, ini bukan apa-apa.." jawabnya miris.

"Kalau begitu, itu untuk Kagami-kun saja.." seru Mizuki.

Kagami tetap mengembalikannya pada Mizuki, "Tidak perlu, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak suka makanan yang manis—" lanjut Mizuki memberikan _sandwich_ buah itu pada Kagami.

 _Terus untuk apa kau membelinya?_ Batin Kagami.

"—bukankah Kagami harus makan walau hanya sedikit? Kagami-kun akan menghadapi turnamen _interhigh_ bukan? Kalau saat latihan nanti Kagami-kun kelaparan semuanya pasti akan khawatir.." jelas Mizuki tersenyum lembut membuat jantung Kagami berdetak lebih cepat, itu pertama kalinya Kagami melihat perempuan yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi datar itu tersenyum.

Mizuki berjalan melewati Kagami yang masih termenung seperti orang bodoh, walau kenyataannya memang bodoh sih.

" _Matte_ , Mizuki!" panggil Kagami pada Mizuki yang berbalik menatapnya langsung, " _Arigatou_ " lanjut Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

Mizuki hanya menunduk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil membawa roti _kare_ dan susu strawberry, Kagami hanya menatap punggung Mizuki yang meninggalkannya dengan masih terbengong lalu dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang dia rasakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat sejak hari itu Kagami mulai sering memperhatikan Mizuki, mulai dari melirik Mizuki diam-diam saat pelajaran berlangsung, atau saat Mizuki sedang membersihkan akuarium sendirian, atau ketika Mizuki sedang menyiram tanaman, atau saat Mizuki sedang memainkan terompet di klub musik.

Baiklah, Kagami sudah mulai seperti penguntit. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu karena Kagami hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya, walau Kagami akan mencarinya jika belum melihat sosok Mizuki juga sih.

Bahkan tak terkadang Kagami melamun saat latihan basket, yang membuat junpei-senpai ngomel-ngomel. Dan seterusnya Kagami belum kapok juga melamun saat latihan karena memikirkan rasa apa yang sedang dia rasakan ini, padahal Kagami sampai diberikan porsi latihan tambahan karena kebodohannya itu. Namun, karena Kagami _maniac_ basket jadi dia biasa saja diberikan porsi latihan tambahan atau karena dia memang bodoh karena sedang jatuh cinta.

Tunggu cinta? Apa itu?

Itu kata tabu yang tidak pernah muncul di prioritas hidupnya selama ini, Kagami belum pernah menyukai perempuan sebelumnya. Bahkan Alex yang sering menginap di rumahnya, tidak memakai baju, dan sering blak-blakan merebut ciumannya, Kagami biasa saja. Apa karena Alex lebih tua dan orang Amerika? Sehingga Kagami hanya menganggapnya seperti Kakak perempuan.

Padahal Mizuki hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Kagami, bagaimana bisa?! Kagami bingung sendiri sampai _shoot_ yang dia lempar ke _ring_ tidak masuk dan memantul menghantam wajah bodohnya sendiri. Para _senpai_ jahat malah menertawakannya, bahkan Kuroko yang berekspresi datar sedatar papan triplek tertawa di dalam hati.

"Oi _teme_! Kau menertawakanku ya?!" omel Kagami pada Kuroko yang berekspresi datar.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun? Aku tidak menertawakanmu" jawab Kuroko bohong, padahal dia tertawa di dalam hati. Dan bagaimana Kagami bisa tahu?! Entah kenapa Kagami punya _feeling_ kalau dia sedang ditertawakan Kuroko.

Setelah kegiatan klub berakhir, sebagai hukuman karena Kagami banyak melakukan pelanggaran saat latihan dia berakhir harus mengepel lantai dibantu partner setianya Kuroko yang merasa kasian padanya sedangkan anggota yang lain sudah pada pulang ke rumah.

"Kagami-kun, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kuroko perhatian.

"Hah?" tanya balik Kagami yang sedang malas ditanya.

"Belakangan ini Kagami-kun sering melamun dengan wajah jelek" Jawab Kuroko kurang ajar.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Kagami karena merasa terhina, "Apa kau bilang _teme_?!" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tongkat pel dengan tidak santai.

Kuroko tetap tenang mengepel agar pekerjaannya cepet selesai, "Apa ini karena Akira-san?"

"Hah? HAAAAAAAAAAAHH?!" teriak Kagami gelagapan dengan wajah memerah karena ketahuan Kuroko kalau dia memikirkan Mizuki. "Si—siapa yang bilang?! Kabar dari mana coba?!" lanjut Kagami yang mengelak dari pernyataan Kuroko.

"Dilihat dari tingkahmu saja sudah jelas Kagami-kun—" seru Kuroko menatap Kagami langsung dan berhenti mengepel, "—jadi Kagami-kun dan.. ehm, Akira-san.. Yah, apa Kagami-kun menyukainya?" tanya Kuroko _to the point_.

"Ya, kurasa begitu.." Jawab Kagami dengan wajah memerah yang dipalingkan dari Kuroko yang hanya diam melihat reaksi Kagami yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ke—kenapa kau hanya diam, Kuroko? Kau _ill feel_?" tanya Kagami yang merasa kesal dengan reaksi Kuroko yang hanya diam saja.

"Tidak, kok—yah.. iya sih.." Jawab Kuroko labil yang membuat Kagami makin kesal.

" _TEME..._ " desis Kagami kesal.

Kuroko kembali mengepel lantai sambil berkata, "Bukan—bukan begitu, agak kaget saja sih. Tapi Aku mengerti kok.."

"Hah? Apanya?" Kagami ikut kembali mengepel.

"Kagami-kun 'kan, dari awal tidak pernah tertarik pada hal seperti itu atau semacamnya—saat ada cewek yang tertarik padamu pun, Kagami-kun tidak begitu peduli sampai mereka benar-benar pergi—"

" _Matte_ Kuroko, memang pernah ada cewek yang tertarik padaku?" tanya Kagami yang baru nyadar.

"Sudah kuduga Kagami-kun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.." jawab kuroko datar.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Kagami kesal yang rasanya ingin melempar bola basket pada wajah datar Kuroko.

"—yah awalnya kupikir, bahwa Kagami-kun mungkin orang yang tak bisa jatuh cinta.." selak Kuroko cepat yang kemudian berjalan ke ruang gudang untuk menaruh tongkat pel, Kagami juga mengekori Kuroko dari belakang untuk menaruh tongkat pel juga sambil tetap mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Kuroko, "Karena itulah aku merasa bersyukur untuk Kagami-kun.."

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai segitunya?" Kagami yang sedikit terharu pada Kuroko.

"Oh iya, apa mungkin Akira-san cinta pertama Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko meletakkan tongkat pel pada loker alat kebersihan, tapi kuroko merasa heran karena Kagami tidak kunjung menjawabnya ternyata saat Kuroko berbalik terlihat wajah Kagami yang melamun sambil merona merah seperti orang mabok.

Kuroko melangkah mundur dari Kagami dan hampir menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya, "Kali ini aku _ill feel_ , _ill feel_ banget Kagami-kun.." seru Kuroko syok melihat reaksi Kagami.

Kagami kesal dan terlihat kembali perempatan di pelipisnya, "K—kau sendiri yang mulai ngomong aneh, _teme_!" elak Kagami sambil menarik kerah baju Kuroko ngajak berantem.

"Kagami-kun ibarat minum _vanilla milk-shake_ 100% rasa lemon cinta, malu-maluin banget, rasakan saja tuh asem-manis cinta Kagami-kun.."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Kuroko menahan tangan Kagami yang menarik kerah bajunya kencang, takut sobek soalnya, setelah itu mereka pulang karena sudah larut malam. Selama perjalanan pulang pikiran Kagami kemana-mana.

 _Cinta pertama.. cinta pertama ya?_ Batin Kagami galau, tapi jika itu memang benar. Apa salahnya? Lagipula biar Mizuki itu pendiam, dia cukup manis. Kagami belum bisa membayangkan bahwa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan, sesaat inilah perjalanan cinta Kagami Taiga baru dimulai..

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Vote, follow, dan review dari readers adalah motivasi kyuu menulis ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Judul : Love Story of Kagami Taiga**_

 _ **Chapter : 4**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kagami tercengang menatap amplop berwarna pink yang disodorkan padanya oleh sang pujaan hatinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akira Mizuki kita yang polos dan tidak peka. Ini tumben-tumbennya Mizuki mengajak ke tempat sepi untuk membicarakan hal yang bersifat privasi seperti saat ini, tempat itu adalah atap sekolah.

Yang ada di pikiran Kagami saat ini adalah _apa ini keajaiban_? Sungguh tak disangkanya, gadis yang disukainya memberikan hal yang tabu untuk ukuran gadis polos dan tidak peka.

Kagami terus berpikir apa dia harus senang dengan semua ini? Apa Mizuki sudah menyadari perasaannya? Atau Mizuki memang memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Bukannya meragukan Mizuki hanya saja Kagami harus sedikit rendah diri terhadap Mizuki mengingat Mizuki orang yang polos dan tidak peka. Yah, tapi karena Kagami bodoh akhirnya dia kena juga.

Baper pula dia.

Dengan perasaan bahagia dia mengambil surat yang diberikan Mizuki dengan tangannya yang besar bergetar dan wajah memerah. Yah, percaya diri sedikit tak apa, 'bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Semua ini berawal ketika bel istirahat sekolah berdering, Mizuki yang tidak tahu apa-apa mendapatkan teman dari kelas sebelah memintanya untuk menyerahkan surat dengan wajah memohonnya. Mizuki hanya menatap bingung surat yang disodorkan padanya, Mizuki tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa itu.

Mizuki tahu bahwa itu adalah surat cinta.

 _Temanku memberikanku surat cinta_ batin Mizuki.

Setelah bertanya alasannya ternyata teman dari kelas sebelahnya itu ingin meminta tolong padanya untuk memberikan surat itu pada seseorang, karena merasa tidak tega akhirnya Mizuki memutuskan membantunya.

Tapi begitu tahu, ternyata surat itu harus diserahkan pada Kagami. Awalnya, Mizuki agak syok. Entah kenapa, Mizuki memiliki perasaan tidak rela tentang itu. Gadis itu bilang bahwa dia melihat Mizuki terlihat sangat dekat dengan Kagami jadi dia meminta bantuannya karena sebelumnya gadis itu tidak pernah berbicara dengan Kagami dan hanya menatapnya dari jauh.

Mendengar alasannya, membuat Mizuki berpikiran untuk lebih realistis. Bagaimana seandainya yang dialami gadis ini terjadi padanya? Pasti menjalani hari-hari akan terasa sulit.

 _Aku hanya harus menyerahkannya pada Kagami-kun_ batin Mizuki mendekati Kagami yang sedang merapihkan isi tasnya di bangkunya.

"Kagami-kun.."

"Eh?! Apa?" jawab Kagami gugup yang langsung memasukan barang-barangnya dengan cepat dan berantakan.

" _Gomen_ , karena melakukan ini saat ujian, tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Apa kita bisa bertemu di atap sepulang sekolah?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Kagami bersemangat yang langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. "Tidak apa-apa! Selama itu untukmu—" lanjut Kagami tersenyum lima jari.

Mizuki hanya menatapnya dengan senyum lembut.

 _Kagami-kun sangat baik, ya.._ batin Mizuki senang karena Kagami mau meluangkan waktunya padahal sekarang ini sedang dilaksanakannya ujian semester.

.

.

.

.

.

"Surat? Untukku?" tanya Kagami yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Mizuki, kebaperan Kagami makin memuncak.

Kagami tak kuasa menahan kebaperannya, wajahnya memerah menampakkan ekspresi bahagia. Dia menutupi wajah bahagianya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya dan tangan kanan yang masih memegang amplop. Kagami menatap lekat amplop itu dengan ekspresi bapernya (?) sambil berkata..

"A—arigatou.." kata Kagami gugup seperti orang bodoh, walaupun memang sebenarnya bodoh sih.

"Aku tidak sangka Mizuki akan memberikan surat cin—"

"Nggak kok, itu dari Yamada-san" jawab datar Mizuki menyelak Kagami yang belum selesai bicara.

Mendengar itu Kagami jadi malu sendiri dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Oh begitu ya?! Ahahahaha..." oh Kagami yang malang, ternyata _doi_ belom kunjung peka juga :'v

 _Sudah kuduga :'(_ batin Kagami galau.

" _Sore de_ , Yamada-san ingin mendapatkan jawabanmu" lanjut Mizuki menyampaikan pesan yang temannya berikan untuk Kagami.

Kagami jadi merasa tak enak pada Mizuki karena belakangan ini dia sering bicara dengan Mizuki membuat gadis yang naksir padanya meminta bantuan pada Mizuki, padahal Kagami sendiri naksir pada Mizuki. Nasib Kagami sungguh miris, dan hubungannya dengan Mizuki makin rumit saja kayak dorama.

Kagami menyentuh tengkuk lehernya sambil terseyum sarkas, " _Warii_ , bukankah yang merasa paling tertekan adalah Mizuki sendiri?"

Mizuki berpikir sejenak dan menjawab, "Kagami-kun, kamu sangat baik ya? Bahkan, dalam situasi saat ini Kagami-kun malah merasa sungkan padaku.."

Mendengar itu sedikit membuat hati Kagami sakit, dia bukan orang baik sama sekali. Justru Kagami merasa orang yang paling egois saat ini, baik untuk urusan basket atau perempuan.  
Kagami hanya ingin diakui saja, namun Mizuki tampaknya belum mengerti tentang itu. meski Kagami sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, kata yang ingin Kagami katakan selalu tidak pernah tersampaikan pada Mizuki.

Sebenarnya Kagami salah apa? Apa dia punya salah di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Kagami kembali memberikan amplop berwarna pink itu pada Mizuki sambil tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa sakit hatinya dan Mizuki hanya menatap Kagami dengan wajah heran, "Mizuki, bisa kamu menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Yamada?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Mizuki dengan polos.

Kagami tidak berani menatap Mizuki dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Soalnya ada seseorang yang kusuka" jawab Kagami jujur.

"Benarkah?"

Mizuki terkejut dengan itu dan mengambil kembali amplop pink itu sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan karena ditolak baca oleh orang yang harusnya menerimanya.

"Apa Kagami-kun akan menembaknya?" tanya Mizuki lagi tanpa pikir panjang, Mizuki baru tahu kalau ada orang yang Kagami sukai.

Petanyaan Mizuki membuat Kagami mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk menenangkan rasa egoismenya, "Ya, aku sudah pernah melakukannya tapi dia tidak pernah sadar.." seru Kagami menahan suaranya.

Mendengar curahan hati Kagami membuat Mizuki merasa iba, pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan tak tersampaikan pada orang itu. Mizuki merasa kasihan pada Kagami, padahal orang yang dimaksud Kagami adalah Mizuki. Ini jadi semakin rumit saja.

"Jadi hal seperti itu pernah terjadi, ya?" tanggap Mizuki, "Apa Kagami-kun tidak mau mencobanya lagi?" lanjut Mizuki.

Kagami memasukan tangannya pada celana seragam sekolahnya lalu tersenyum miris yang dapat dilihat Mizuki dengan sangat jelas.

"Yah, baginya aku ini hanya sekedar **orang baik** " jawab Kagami.

Mizuki menundukkan kepalanya menatap _uwabaki_ yang dikenakannya karena merasa tak enak pada Kagami, "Dia sangat mirip denganku, ya?"

"Kalau begitu, jika aku menembakmu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Kagami kode keras, dia hanya ingin tahu apa tanggapan Mizuki jika dia mengatakannya tanpa langsung hanya semisalnya saja, tapi itu saja sudah membuat Kagami malu bukan main.

"Itu tidak mungkin" Jawab cepat Mizuki dengan senyuman lembutnya sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti hal-hal seperti itu, Kagami-kun tidak akan merasa senang jika berpacaran denganku" lanjut jujur Mizuki yang sudah diduga oleh Kagami.

Kagami hanya tertawa canggung, "Orang yang kusuka juga mengatakan hal yang sama, ahahaha.."

"Benarkah? Dia orang yang merepotkan ya.." tanggap Mizuki padahal yang Kagami maksud adalah Mizuki sendiri, sekali lagi kepolosan dan ketidakpekaan menjadi penghambatnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, dong?" tanya Kagami meminta saran pada Mizuki, Kagami hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan disarankannya sebagai referensi.

Mizuki memasang pose berpikir dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyentuh dagu, "Hmm, mungkin Kagami-kun harus lebih aktif—bagaimana kalau memeluknya? Bukankah itu sering terjadi di dalam dorama TV? Saat ada _hero_ yang memeluk _heroin_ dan menyampaikan perasaannya?" saran Mizuki sambil menirukan gaya berpelukan ala dorama-dorama korea yang pernah ia tonton di TV.

Kagami menunduk malu mendengar saran Mizuki, karena yang dia bayangkan dia memeluk Mizuki lalu menyatakan perasaannya itu membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ji—jika ada yang melakukan itu padamu, apa kamu tidak marah?" tanya Kagami pada Mizuki, jika memang Mizuki tidak akan marah maka Kagami akan langsung memeluknya sekarang juga.

"Tentu saja, itu kan mengerikan" jawab Mizuki jujur.

Mendengar itu Kagami langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Mizuki, "Benar juga.." gumam Kagami pasrah.

Mizuki menundukkan kepala menatap lantai atap dengan tersenyum tipis yang masih dapat terlihat jika dilihat dengan lebih cermat.

"Tapi Kagami-kun adalah orang baik, jadi jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu. Apa itu bisa membantumu?"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu membuat Kagami jadi berkhayal yang tidak-tidak, Kagami yang merasa malu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya melambai pada Mizuki yang menandakan itu hal yang mustahil bin mustahal.

"Apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Kagami mencoba mengakhiri ini semua, karena berduaan saja dengan Mizuki di tempat seperti ini bisa membuatnya jadi gila. Ditambah saran berpelukan tadi membuatnya jadi makin gila saja.

Mizuki hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Kagami untuk menuruni tangga dari atap, "Itu benar, kita harus pulang dan belajar untuk ujian"

"O-oh.." tanggap Kagami yang mengekori Mizuki di belakang sekitar 5 meter jarak mereka.

Melihat punggung Mizuki yang berjalan mendahuluinya membuat Kagami berfantasi jika seandainya dia dapat memeluk Mizuki dari belakang dan menyatakan perasaannya, tangan Kagami terangkat lalu dia melakukan adegan berpelukan dengan angin seperti seorang _jones_. Setelah itu Kagami hanya menghela napas pasrah, dan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

Sesaat Kagami menatap Mizuki dari belakang saat menelusuri koridor sekolah lalu berkata, "Kupikir, aku akan menyerah untuk mengakui perasaanku.." seru Kagami dengan nada sendu.

"Eh, Kenapa?" tanya Mizuki yang terkejut.

Kagami membetulkan posisi tas selempangnya, "Aku—tidak mau terus terjebak _friendzone_. Mizuki sendiri pasti merasa kesusahan jika aku menembakmu, 'kan?" tanya Kagami tersenyum lembut pada Mizuki yang entah kenapa wajahnya merona.

"Tapi aku bukanlah seseorang yang pantas Kagami sukai" Jawab Mizuki.

Kagami hanya menatap lorong yang ada di depannya tanpa sedikitpun melirik Mizuki, "Yah, jika Mizuki merasa kesusahan, itu berarti aku memang tidak punya harapan lagi"

Mizuki yang mendengar penuturan Kagami merasa jadi bersalah karena dirinya Kagami jadi menyerah untuk mengatakan rasa cintanya pada orang yang disukainya, walau sebenarnya itu adalah Mizuki sendiri tanpa Mizuki ketahui.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Mizuki polos.

Kagami hanya tersenyum, "Nggak kok, Mizuki sangat membantu! Ah iya, tentang jawabanku pada Yamada—aku akan menolaknya sendiri.."

"Benarkah?" tanggap Mizuki untuk meyakinkan Kagami.

Mizuki sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkah Kagami yang lebar, untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Kagami sambil menatap wajah Kagami yang entah kenapa terlihat memerah.

"Meski Yamada tidak melakukannya secara langsung, aku ingin menjawab keberaniannya.." seru Kagami tersenyum lembut dengan bertemakan langit sore yang menguning dan entah kenapa itu membuat wajah Mizuki bersemu merah dan kakinya terasa kaku.

Kagami kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dengan Mizuki yang mengekorinya, Mizuki menatap punggung kokoh Kagami yang tinggi dan besar itu dengan wajah memerah.

 _Kagami-kun sangat lembut dan baik, jika saja orang itu adalah aku—_

 _itu takkan pernah terjadi.._

batin Mizuki yang menyentuh bagian dadanya yang merasakan perasaan aneh di lubuk hatinya.

.  
.

 _ **Vote and coment motivasiku :***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Judul : Love Story for Kagami Taiga**_

 _ **Chapter : 5**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan lain-lain**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T mungkin, tergantung suasana hati Kyuu.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Maafkan, sebelumnya ada kesalahan publish.. sekarang sudah diperbaiki.. :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Semua anggota klub basket menatap _kare_ buatan Riko dengan ceria, karena tampilan _kare_ nya lebih terlihat normal dari sebelumnya mengingat Kagami sudah mengajari cara membuat _kare_ yang benar pada _kantoku_ nya tersebut.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja menentukan Makanan yang akan mereka makan saat _Training Camp_ nanti.

Hyuuga, koganei, mitobe, tsuchida, bahkan izuki memasukan sesuap nasi _kare_ itu ke dalam mulut dengan yakin. Kemudian wajah mereka membiru, padahal sudah diajari Kagami. Kenapa masakan Riko masih tak enak?! Apakah dia memang diciptakan tidak bisa memasak?!

"Oi Kagami, bukannya kau sudah mengajarinya?!"

Kagami hanya terdiam dengan wajah _cengo_ , tidak menyangka bahwa _kantoku_ nya sangat tidak berbakat dibidang memasak. Atau memang Kagami tidak memiliki bakat mengajari seseorang belajar memasak.

"..Ya, aku juga tidak mengerti..ng.. _desu_ "

"Tapi ini enak kok" seru Kuroko yang sedang memakan _kare_.

"Kuroko, apa kau demam?" tanya para _senpai_ yang tidak percaya ini semua terjadi.

"Tapi ini memang enak.." Jawab jujur Kuroko.

Mendengar itu hanya membuat Kagami dan para _senpai_ makin kebingungan, kemudian Kiyoshi yang tersadar mencoba bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko apa kau mengambil sendiri makanan itu?"

" _Hai_ , karena mereka melupakanku" jawab Kuroko.

Kiyoshi beralih menatap Riko, "Riko, bisa kau beri tahu bagaimana kau menghidangkannya?"

Riko hanya mengikuti instruksi Kiyoshi dan mencoba menghidangkannya lagi.

"Pertama, mengambil nasi.." seru Riko mengambil nasi di penanak nasi namun kemudian jarinya bergerak seperti menabur sesuatu pada nasi, "...Setelah itu tambahkan _ka_ -"

"Tunggu Riko, apa yang tadi kau tabur di nasi?"

Riko berpikir sesaat, "Eh? Oh.. hanya obat Protein.." Jawab Riko yang memperlihatkan di nasi terdapat obat kapsul yang masih utuh.

"ITU DIA!" teriak semuanya bersamaan kecuali Kagami dan Kuroko yang lagi anteng.

"Itu yang membuat masakanmu tidak enak.." komen semuanya menjelaskan pada Riko yang manggut-manggut paham, walau sebenarnya dia agak kesal. Padahal dia memasukannya juga demi kebaikan klub basket agar saat bertanding memiliki _stamina_ lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun, aku tidak menyangka masakanmu enak juga.." puji Kuroko pada Kagami, sekarang mereka sedang mengitari koridor untuk kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Ah, itu karena aku terbiasa tinggal sendiri.." Jawab Kagami datar, mencoba _staycool_.

Kuroko menaruh tangannya di dagu, berpose seperti detektif yang sedang memecahkan masalah. Matanya bergerak melihat Kagami yang ada disampingnya, sedikit mendongak karena faktor tinggi badan.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa kau tidak coba membuat _bentou_ untuk Akira-san? Kurasa dengan kemampuan itu, Akira-san pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu.."

Mendengar itu Kagami berhenti berjalan, Kuroko juga ikut berhenti dan menatap Kagami datar. Kagami langsung nengok menatap wajah Kuroko dengan tampang jelek, mata terbelalak dan wajah yang memerah.

"A—apa coba maksudmu, teme?!" Omel Kagami _tsuntsun_.

"Apa aku salah? Kalau aku perhatikan Akira-san selalu makan jajanan kantin, bukankah lebih baik kalau Kagami-kun membuatkannya _bentou_.." Jelas Kuroko yang langsung berjalan melewati Kagami yang masih _loading_ untuk berpikir.

"Lagipula saat _training_ _camp_ nanti Kagami-kun tidak akan bertemu dengannya, bagaimana jika saat itu Akira-san ditikung orang lain?"

Kalau Kagami perhatikan itu memang benar. Dia tidak pernah melihat Mizuki bawa yang namanya _bentou_. Setiap hari gadis mungil itu pasti membeli makanan di kantin dan berdesakan dengan banyak orang. Tapi, laki-laki yang membuat _Obentou_? Bukankah itu terbalik? Harusnya perempuan yang membuatnya untuk laki-laki.

Tapi mengingat hubungan Kagami dan Mizuki masih kurang jelas sedikit membuat Kagami kecewa. Mana bisa Kagami mengharapkan _Obentou_ buatan Mizuki. Pacaran juga _nggak_. Kagami dengar nilai _PKK_ Mizuki lumayan bagus, kenapa Mizuki tidak bawa _bentou_ saja? Mengingat Mizuki selalu makan jajanan kantin membuat Kagami jadi sedikit merasa _simpati_ pada Mizuki.

Apa Kagami buat saja?

Memikirkan itu Kagami jadi _salting_ senndiri. Kagami jadi penasaran mengapa Mizuki tidak pernah membawa bekal, apa mungkin dia terlalu sibuk saat pagi hari jadi tidak sempat? Dari sinilah, Kagami bertekat bertanya pada Mizuki nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu _bell_ sekolah berbunyi, Kagami melihat Mizuki yang akan membawa tumpukan buku tugas untuk dibawa ke ruang guru. Kagami berjalan menghampiri Mizuki, dan mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku itu. Mizuki hanya menatap Kagami dengan pandangan heran.

"Biar kubantu bawakan" hanya itu jawaban Kagami dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

 _Kagami-kun memang orang baik yaa_ batin Mizuki yang mengejar Kagami.

Setelah memberikan buku catatan tugas pada guru matematika di ruang guru, saat ini Kagami hanya berjalan berdampingan dengan Mizuki dalam diam. Ini kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Mizuki. Tapi bagaimana cara Kagami menyampaikannya? Kagami bingung sendiri, sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Entah mengapa saat ini Kagami jadi seperti perempuan saja.

"Ah Mizuki, omong-omong.."

"Hmm?"

Kagami berpikir sejenak, "Yah, kalau kuperhatikan kau selalu jajan di kantin ya? Apa jajanan di kantin seenak itu?" Kagami menggerutu di dalam hati, pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Entahlah, menurutku lumayan enak.." Jawab Mizuki.

"Tapi bukankah itu tidak higienis? Kenapa tidak membawa bekal saja?" kode Kagami keras.

" _Sou ka_?"

"Kudengar hasil _PKK_ mu bagus" puji Kagami.

"Kurasa itu agak sulit, soalnya pagi-pagi sekali aku membantu ayah dan kakekku di toko. Jadi tidak sempat membuat bekal. Dan lagi sekarang ini Ibuku sedang di rawat rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan, karena itu keluargaku sedang krisis ekonomi belakangan ini.." Jawab Mizuki jujur.

Sekarang Kagami mengerti kenapa pujaan hatinya selalu jajan di kantin, Kagami jadi merasa tidak tega karena telah bertanya.

"Ah _warii_ , aku tidak tahu.." Kagami merasa bersalah.

" _Daijoubu_ , sudah biasa" Jawab Mizuki.

Setelah itu, keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar suara bergemuruh dari luar yang memperlihatkan klub sepak bola sedang berlatih. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kelas. Mizuki mengambil tasnya di meja begitu pula dengan Kagami. Kagami mencuri lirik Mizuki yang ada di sebelahnya yang beranjak untuk pulang.

Melihat pujaan hatinya yang ingin pergi membuat Kagami panik karena Kagami belum mengatakan tujuannya.

" _Anoo_!" teriak Kagami, Mizuki hanya menoleh menatap Kagami.

" _Nani_?" tanya Mizuki dengan wajah datar.

"Ba—bagaimana kalau besok aku buatkan bekal?"

Mizuki sedikit bingung dengan Kagami, bahkan saking baiknya Kagami mau membuatkan bekal untuknya. Menurut Mizuki kebaikan hati Kagami terlalu berlebihan. Mendengar itu Mizuki menolak halus tawaran Kagami.

"Hmm.." gumam Mizuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kagami tidak perlu repot membuatkan bekal untukku—"

"Tidak apa-apa! lagipula, di rumah juga tidak ada yang makan. Aku akan senang kalau Mizuki mau memakannya" seru Kagami yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Entah bagaimana wajah Mizuki juga ikut memerah, " _Demo_ —"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ganti _sandwich_ buah yang kamu berikan padaku waktu itu.." selak Kagami yang langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan kencang, Mizuki hanya dibuat kebingungan dengan itu.

Mizuki hanya memegang dadanya yang entah mengapa berdegup sangat kencang, lalu berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar Kagami tapi ternyata pria berambut merah itu sudah menghilang. Kekuatan atlet basket dalam berlari ternyata tidak dapat dianggap remeh.

Sementara itu Kagami sampai di ruang klub dengan terengah-rengah dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana kebingungan. Kagami terlihat seperti orang yang habis dikejar setan.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_ _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

 _ **Kyuu lagi**_ _**mager bikin fanart maaf yaa minna ~ (-ω-**_ _ **、**_ _ **)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Judul : Love Story for Kagami Taiga_**

 ** _Chapter : 6_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dll_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan OC saya njay :v_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Selamat menikmati! ;)_**

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah Kagami langsung membuka kulkasnya dan melihat isinya, apa yang harus dibuatnya untuk bekal Mizuki nanti? Kagami mengambil beberapa bahan-bahannya. Dan menyiapkannya di meja.

"Yosh!" gumamnya yang langsung mencuci bawang bombay dan mengirisnya.

Mengoreng telur, menggoreng udang, membuat beberapa _sushi_ , dan banyak lagi. Setelah selesai lalu dihias dan disusun rapi dalam kotak bekal berwarna hitam yang besar. Kagami tersenyum puas melihat _bentou_ yang dia buat khusus untuk pujaan hatinya, tapi kemudian dia tersadar bahwa _bentou_ yang dia buat berporsi besar untuk ukuran gadis mungil seperti Mizuki.

Entah kenapa _bentou_ yang Kagami buat jadi terlihat seperti _Omiyage_ tahun baru.

"Sepertinya _bentou_ yang kubuat.. terlalu berlebihan!" Teriak Kagami frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dia menyamakan porsi makan mizuki dengan porsi makannya sendiri.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kagami datang ke sekolah mengendap-mengendap takut dilihat orang karena saat ini dia membawa _obentou_ berukuran besar, dengan kain berwarna merah. Kagami melihat kelasnya yang masih agak sepi, lalu membuka lokernya yang ada di belakang kelas dengan hati-hati dan meletakkan _obentou_ nya dengan hati-hati juga.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"HAAAAAAA!" teriak Kagami yang langsung menutup lokernya keras saking kagetnya.

Ketika Kagami melihat orang yang menyapanya dia merasa kesal, ternyata orang yang sedang bertanya padanya adalah Kuroko. Dalang di balik pembuatan _obentou_ yang Kagami buat.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, kuroko?!" tanya Kagami kesal.

"Aku sudah berada di sampingmu sejak di pintu gerbang tadi.."

"Hah?!" Kagami _sweatdrop_.

"Apa itu _obentou_ untuk Akira-san?" tanya Kuroko datar asal menduga, Kagami hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi _blushing_. " _Obentou_...? Ah, Kagami-kun benar-benar membuatnya? Itu berarti Kagami-kun berpikir apa yang aku katakan bahwa dengan membuat Akira-san bekal maka dia akan jatuh cin—"

Belum juga dikatakan Kuroko, Kagami langsung membekap mulut Kuroko yang lemes.

"KA—KATA SIAPA?!" tanya Kagami ga _slow_.

"Yah, itu sudah terlihat dari wajah Kagami-kun" seru Kuroko.

 _Padahal saat itu aku hanya bercanda_ suara relung hati Kuroko, ingat Kuroko jangan pernah mencoba bercanda dengan wajah datarmu itu. Orang pasti akan menganggapnya serius -_-

Mendengar pernyataan Kuroko itu membuat Kagami hanya menunduk pasrah atas apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik lagi _bell_ istirahat akan berbunyi, Kagami melirik Mizuki yang sedang menulis materi pelajaran yang ada di papan tulis. Dalam hati Kagami yang terdalam Kagami ingin mengajak Mizuki makan bentou bersama, hanya saja melihat Mizuki yang sedang serius mendengar guru matematika yang sedang ber _flashback_ membuat Kagami kesulitan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Setelahnya _bell_ tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Yak, cukup sekian untuk hari ini.." seru guru wanita parubaya itu yang langsung melenggang keluar kelas.

Mizuki langsung membereskan alat tulis yang ada di meja ke dalam tasnya sedangkan Kagami sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kagami hanya menunduk terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Mizuki yang tak peka hanya diam saja.

 _Mizuki.._ batin Kagami.

"Mizu-chaaaann! Mau beli roti di kantin bareng?" Tanya Erika bersemangat, dia adalah teman dekat Mizuki di kelas.

" _Chotto_ , Mizu-chan.."

" _Doushita_? Kalau gak buru-buru, nanti kita kehabisan, lo.."

"Lagi?"

"Cepatlah, aku tidak mau mengantri.."

Mendengar percakapan itu Kagami hanya menutup mata lalu dia membuka matanya dengan raut wajah penuh keyakinan.

"Mizu—" Kagami hendak memanggil Mizuki, sayangnya tepat saat itu Mizuki keluar kelas dengan Erika sambil berlari kecil.

Kagami telat, Kagami _stress_ , Kagami bodoh.

 _Pada akhirnya tidak kuberikan.._ batin Kagami menyesal.

Tapi Kagami tidak menyerah karena dia adalah lelaki berkemauan kuat maka dia langsung mengambil _Obentou_ nya lalu berlari mengejar Mizuki. Selama Mizuki belum memakan apapun masih ada kesempatan. Sedangkan Kuroko yang memang _kepo_ mengikuti Kagami tanpa Kagami sadari.

Sambil membawa _Obentou_ nya Kagami melihat Mizuki yang sedang berjalan dengan Erika, dengan _inner_ wanitanya Erika dapat merasakan bahwa mereka sedang diikuti. Erika langsung menoleh ke belakang, Kagami langsung ngumpet di balik tembok seperti penguntit.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kagami?" Kagami tersentak.

"Ah, _betsuni_. _Nande_?" tanya Kagami menoleh pada orang yang bertanya, yang ternyata adalah Furihata dengan tampangnya yang amat polos.

" _Nande tte_? Habisnya kamu kelihatan mencurigakan banget.." Jawab Furihata yang melirik benda berkain merah yang dibawa Kagami, "Itu apa?" tanya Furihata lagi.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa kok!" Kagami langsung menyembunyikan _Obentou_ nya di balik badan, dengan wajah gelisah dan berkeringat dingin.

Mengetahui Kagami menyembunyikan sesuatu hanya membuat Furihata menggerutu dan makin _kepo_ , "Eh? Benarkah?" seru Furihata pasrah.

"Iya, apa itu Kagami-kun?" Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul bagaikan hantu.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kagami dan Furihata, sampai membuat orang-orang di koridor tertarik menatap mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Kagami kesel dengan Kuroko yang sangat _kepo_ , "Kenapa kau di sini?!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang pada Kagami-kun, aku ikut.." Jawab Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap kotak besar berbungkus kain merah, "Baunya seperti makanan.." Kuroko mulai bergosip, "Sepertinya Kagami-kun membuatnya untuk Akira-san.." seru Kuroko datar.

 _Serius, orang ini kepo banget!_ Jerit hati Kagami kesel.

"Eh, Kagami kau membuat _Obentou_? _Sugoi!_ " kagum Furihata. "Jadi kau sudah punya pacar? Kamu tidak malu-malu ya membuat _Obentou_ untuk Aki—"

Kagami langsung membekap mulut Furihata yang hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menimbulkan gosip. Kagami langsung menatap tajam Furihata seperti dirinya yang terlihat ingin mencapai _zone_ dan membuat Furihata teriak histeris.

Kuroko kemudian mentoel-toel (?) tangan Kagami memintanya untuk merespon Kuroko, Kagami yang menatap Kuroko melihat tangan Kuroko yang menunjukkan seseorang ternyata Mizuki sudah membeli beberapa roti dan minuman kotak bersama Erika.

Kagami gagal.

Setelah itu Kagami benar-benar tidak memberikan _Obentou_ yang dibuatnya untuk Mizuki, sepanjang waktu setelah istirahat makan siang Kagami hanya diam saja karena galau. Sementara itu Mizuki yang menyadari bahwa _mood_ Kagami sedang buruk, hanya bisa melihat Kagami dalam diam.

Mizuki sama sekali tidak peka.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami menatap _Obentou_ nya dalam perjalanan pulang setelah latihan basket—Kagami lalu menghela nafas, betapa bodoh dirinya tidak memberikannya pada Mizuki. Kuroko dan Furihata yang mengetahui hal tersebut jadi merasa kasihan pada Kagami tapi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya, Kagami melewati persimpangan—Kagami agak terkejut melihat Mizuki yang berdiri di halte bus padahal hari sudah kian menggelap. Mizuki yang merasa diperhatikan menengok ke arah Kagami yang malah _salting_.

"Oh Mizuki, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Akhirnya Kagami-kun datang"

"Hah? Kenapa kau menungguku?"

Mizuki menunjukkan ponselnya dan terlihat nama pengirim pesan adalah nama yang sangat Kagami kenal, "Kuroko-kun bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin Kagami-kun berikan padaku, dan itu sepertinya mengganggu Kagami-kun"

 _Kuroko-temeee.._ desah batin Kagami kesal.

"—jadi aku merasa khawatir pada Kagami-kun, apa karena itu Kagami-kun terlihat sedih setelah jam makan siang?"

"Ah, _etto_..." Kagami menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, sejujurnya Kagami senang karena Mizuki peduli padanya—sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada Kuroko.

"Kotak _Obentou_ yang Kagami-kun bawa besar sekali, apa klub basket habis mengadakan pesta?"

Demi puja kerang ajaib, Kagami ingin menjerit sekeras mungkit dengan kepolosan Mizuki. Padahal sudah jelas kemarin Kagami bilang akan membuatkannya bekal—tapi kepolosan Mizuki juga suatu hal yang disukai Kagami, terkadang Kagami pikir itu terlihat manis.

"Ini—sebenarnya ini untukmu.."

"Heh? Oh jadi itu yang Kagami-kun ingin berikan padaku?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini saat jam makan siang, tapi Mizuki keburu beli roti di kantin jadi aku merasa tidak enak untuk memberikannya padamu"

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, Kagami tetap menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kagami sebisa mungkin mulai mendongak untuk menatap wajah Mizuki langsung—Kagami sangat terkejut melihat wajah Mizuki yang kian memerah, Kagami jadi terpana dengan itu.

" _Ureshii_ , aku senang Kagami-kun.. kupikir yang dikatakan Kagami-kun kemarin hanya bercanda~ _gomen nee_ , padahal Kagami-kun sudah susah payah membuatnya"

"Tapi mungkin makanannya sudah tidak enak jadi—"

Mizuki langsung mengambil kotak _Obentou_ itu dari Kagami, Mizuki menggeleng dan tersenyum manis pada Kagami-kun. Kagami langsung membuang muka—

 _Chikuso! Dia manis banget.._

"Meskipun Kagami bilang begitu, ini adalah makanan yang sudah dibuat susah payah oleh Kagami-kun jadi rasanya pasti akan tetap enak, dan lagi ini sangat banyak pasti keluargaku akan senang memakannya"

Dan tepat saat itu bus yang ditunggu Mizuki datang, Kagami juga menyadarinya. Tepat di saat itu Mizuki menatap Kagami dan berkata, "Mungkin lain kali, aku yang akan membuatkan Kagami-kun _Obentou_ —saat itu ayo kita makan sama-sama"

"Te—tentu saja! Aku akan sangat senang!"

Sekali lagi Mizuki tersenyum manis pada Kagami, tepat bus yang sudah menunggu Mizuki yang membukakan pintunya Mizuki langsung naik ke dalam bus. Setelah pintu tertutup Mizuki menatap Kagami dan melambaikan tangannya, Kagami juga membalas melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah bus sudah pergi cukup jauh, Kagami masih terdiam di sana dan memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saking senangnya Kagami tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh—Kagami pun tersadar dengan hal yang sangat penting.

"Sejak kapan Kuroko punya email Mizuki?!"

Satu hal yang membuat Kagami frustasi adalah Kuroko sudah melangkah lebih maju daripada dirinya—bahkan meski sudah duduk di sebelah Mizuki dalam kurun waktu yang lama Kagami sama sekali belum memiliki alamat email atau nomor telpon Mizuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam makan siang, Kagami dikejutkan oleh kotak _Obentou_ berukuran sedang terpatri di depan matanya. Kagami menatap Mizuki yang duduk di sebelahnya yang juga membuka _Obentou_ nya.

"Ah, Mizu-chan membuat _Obentou_ untuk Kagami?!" teriak histeris Erika yang melihat _scene_ dimana Mizuki memberikan _Obentou_ pada Kagami.

" _Jaa_ , soalnya kemarin Kagami-kun sudah membuatkan aku bekal juga.."

"Heeeee? Aku juga mau _Obentou_ buatan Mizu-chan.." rengek Erika.

"Kalau Erika-san mau aku bisa membuatkannya sih"

Erika mendekati Kagami dan melihat hasil buatan Mizuki, Kagami dan Erika terperangah melihat _Obentou_ Mizuki—seperti kritikus _alay_ yang ada di _fandom_ sebelah, _Shokug*ki no s*ma_.

Erika langsung mengambil tempura yang ada di _Obentou_ Kagami tanpa permisi, "Hoy!" Kagami yang nggak terima lalu diikuti Kuroko yang mengutil juga, "Kau juga _teme_!"

"Maaf Kagami-kun, tapi tempura buatan Akira-san terlihat enak jadi aku penasaran—Lagipula Kagami-kun harusnya berterima kasih padaku soal ini bukan?"

Mendengar itu dari Kuroko membuat wajah Kagami memerah, lalu Kagami hanya mengalihkan pandangan pada Mizuki yang juga menatapnya dan tersenyum.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Kagami dapat merasakan _Obentou_ buatan Mizuki meskipun banyak diganggu oleh Kuroko dan Erika.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC :v**

 **akhirnya setelah sekian lama kyuu melanjutkan ini fict huhu~**

 **vote and comment ya syg :* /plakplak/**


End file.
